Cody's Loop
by hardyyun
Summary: This is from Suite life on deck when Cody gets stuck in that international dateline loop. Instead of going after Bailey he goes after Zack. He has been in love with him for a while and only now gets the courage to do anything about it. Twincest. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show series.


**I just recently started reading the suite life series. On a whim I read some Zack and Cody stories. There were quite a few good ones and I was inspired to add to that stack. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

What would you do if you could do anything and the whole day would be wiped away? No one but you would remember what had happened. There would be no consequences and no witnesses.

I knew what I wanted to do.

Of course it took me a moment to figure out what was going on and why I was having a severe case of déjà vu.

Once I figured out what had happened I tried and failed to fix it. It all ended the same. Trying to convince anyone that I was telling the truth about this loop I was in didn't work either.

That's when I decided I'd do what I wanted to do. To take a risk I would never take. I was going to make a move on the person I had been in love with since I knew what love even was. The reason I never did anything before now is because the person I happen to be in love with is my twin brother Zack.

There was a lot of fear behind telling him. What if he rejected me? Called me disgusting and never spoke to me again. What if he laughed at me and poked fun at me for being gay?

Well now I would finally know and if it went wrong… well it wouldn't matter because then he wouldn't remember. Only I would.

Once time was reset I went to Zack's cabin. I was still nervous. "Hey man, what's up?" He asks from where he sat on the bed. He had pushed both beds together to make one super bed. It must be nice not having a roommate. "I was wondering… can we talk?" Something about my tone must have given me away because he set up straighter. "Yeah… you know you can tell me anything."

I nod and lick my lips as I close and lock his cabin door. "Okay… so I have this crush." I was looking at him even as my stomach tied itself into nervous knots. He nods 'Bailey, I know. Everyone knows." I give a strangled laugh "No… no not her." He tilts his head to the side signaling he was listening. I chew on my lip and continue "It's a guy…"

He raises his eyebrow "Really? I… didn't know you were into guys." He seemed to be taking it pretty well. No laughter… yet. I could feel myself blush as I opened my mouth to speak "It's… you." I was trying my hardest to maintain eye contact. He is quiet for a long while and I think about leaving. Finally he speaks "Cody…" He says in a gentle voice. One that makes my heart hurt. "Look at me." He says in that same tone.

I hadn't realized I had looked away. I bring my eyes up to meet his. To my surprise he is smiling a little "You know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" My heart leaps "Really?' I could hardly believe my ears. He nods and stands "Now would be the time to kiss me." My cheeks flush brighter. "Or I can do it."

I feel hands cup my face on either side and I'm being pulled into the most amazing kiss I had ever had. It was quick and sweet. I could see why girls fought over him. His lips were soft little clouds. "Wow." We both say when he breaks away. Then we are kissing again and it's deeper than the first one. His lips move against mine in a way that makes me melt. I move to grab his hips, drawing him closer to me. He lets out a moan that makes me shiver.

He breaks away and pulls me to his bed. My heart is beating fast and it only goes faster when I get pushed down onto his comfortable bed. He climbs on top of me completely taking control. I don't hesitate in pulling him down to kiss me again. This was something I wanted and I had already waited too long for it.

He pulls away again, his eyes on me. I suck in a breath when I feel his hand trail down my thigh. It felt good to finally be touched by him. He sits back a bit and pulls me with him. My shirt gets lifted and tossed to the side. His lips immediately attach to my neck and his hands slide up my sides. I shudder and tilt my head to give my twin more access.

He stops to push me back down to the bed. I watch as he takes his shirt off. I marvel at the beautiful bare skin before me. I look up at him for permission and he nods. I slide a single hand down the front of his chest. His eyes flutter and his mouth parts slightly. It's a beautiful sight.

That's when a familiar sound hits me. Lightning.

I'm back in the classroom. Never had I been so determined in my life. I was going to put an end to this international shenanigan. The first thing I had to do was find the crazy captain guy. He would know what to do.

After listening to his nonsense for _way_ too long I had an idea. All I had to do was make sure the ship didn't cross the International dateline at that specific time. It was simple really. I slowed the ship down causing the loop to break.

I waited with anticipation, but there was no lightning. Now all I had to do was wait for Zack. I knew he was the DJ for the dance, so I just waited in his cabin for him. I was nervous all over again. I sit down on his bed my legs were bouncing as I waited for him. I perk up when I hear voices echoing down the hallway. I could tell it was Woody and Zack.

I stand when the door opens. "Oh hey!" Zack says with surprise "We were wondering where you went." He closes his door. I had boldly stepped closer. "You disappeared…" I cut him off by pushing him against the door. I kiss him softly. He moans in the kiss and I can feel him kiss back. I move my hand around to lock the door.

Zack breaks the kiss and I press light kisses against his neck. He moans "I've wanted this for a long time." I press against him "Is that so?" I ask teasingly. He nods "This is a lot better than I imagined." I slide a hand over the front of his jeans "Good." I whisper. I kiss him deeply capturing his moans. I continue rubbing the bulge in his pants. I loved all his little noises.

I work on unbuttoning his pants. I pause to give him time to stop me, but he urges me on "Please" he whines. I grin and slide my hand into his jeans. I give a soft moan when I make contact with his erection. I wrap my fingers around him and stroke. He gasps and thrusts into my hand "I love you" he pants. My eyes light up at his confession. "Don't stop" He whines breaking me off of my response. I nod and focus on pleasing my twin. I watch him come undone from just my hand alone.

I wanted to do more. I wanted everything. I let go and he whines again. I push his boxers and jeans down to his ankles. I look up at him from where I kneeled. His lip was quivering and he was looking at me with complete trust. I had never done anything like this, but I knew enough to do this. I kiss the tip of his erection and instantly loved his reaction. I open my mouth and slide him in. He gasps and I feel a sharp sting as he grips my hair.

I was intrigued by the taste. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting. I slide my tongue along the side of Zack's erection and then under it. Each gave me a different, but beautiful reaction. I peek up at him and he is watching me with desire filled eyes. I push his member deep into my mouth. It hurt, but I didn't have a gag reflex. He moans my name and pants "Cody… m'close." I grin wanting to taste him. I pull off and deep throat him again and again until he cums calling my name.

I swallow the thick substance and pull his boxers back up. He looks completely dazed. "I did mention I love you right?" I laugh softly and nod "You did, and I love you too." He grabs for me and pulls me into a kiss despite my protests. He didn't seem to mind even considering what I just did. When he breaks the kiss he is smirking "Your turn" he says already sinking to his knees. I wasn't about to say no.


End file.
